


Honest Day

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Series: Take a shot! Any shot! [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Kinda Billdip, M/M, Older Pines Twins, One-Sided Relationship, but not really, but then fluff, forest, this was originally a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finally returned to Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Day

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of years that's passed is up to the reader.

Dipper let out a soft yawn, feeling the fresh air from around him enter his lungs. He felt the bark against his back, and enjoyed the amount of green grass and forest trees. His eyesight was currently caught between the journals in front of him, and the forest around him.  
Letting a small laugh he got up, picking up each journal placing them in his backpack, a pine tree Keyring decorating its shades of blue and white.  
He had things to do today after all! He quickly double-checked his bag, happy everything was in its place. Then made his way deeper into the far spread woods.

\---  
 _A nice breeze is filling my forest… it is amazing today, the birds are celebrating with more cheerful tones than usual, and the supernatural is on their top._  
However… They of course do not know WHY I told them all to be at their best.   
Well. They do not know like him as much as I do, so why would I tell them anything?

\---  
Dipper currently followed a river, it was not too wide, but he did not want to risk any of the journals and try jumping.  
Therefore, he had decided to follow it to look for adventure would work out too. Humming a tune he did not know where he had heard, he happily took in the scenery around him. The trees, bushes and smooth rocks… the carving on a tree that looked like…  
Bill.  
He stopped then quickly went over to the tree. “This… can’t be…” he gave it a closer look.  
Triangle, one eye, bowtie and a top hat… definitely Bill…  
“Of course it is me!” A familiar echoing voice said, as the colours slowly erased themselves into monochrome.  
Dipper let out a sigh, turning around “Listen B-“he stopped mid track, his eyes going wide at the sight.  
A very tall person with dark tanned skin and a single golden eye was in front of him, golden and black clothes fitted neatly against his slim form.  
“D-did you possess another body?!” Dipper shouted, jumping a bit back.   
“Of course not! I created this flesh bag!” Bill replied with a chirpy tone, a grin plastered on his face.  
Dipper furrowed his brows, glaring at the demon in front of him. No way in hell he had made a body…  
Though he really hadn’t seen him around for some years…  
“So do you like your surprise?” Bill asked casually, poking his stomach with his cane.  
Carefully pushing away the cane Dipper replied a soft “What surprise?”  
He had to try to play along for now.

\---  
About ten chess games later Dipper realized that he was not really caring about the fact Bill was a demon anymore. He just kind of got caught up in the games.  
He stretched out “What’s the time…?” He mumbled eying the chessboard, after a quick thinking he moved a tower, defeating a knight.  
Bill mused at the move, “Afternoon… 5 or something…” Then moved a piece taking out the tower.  
Dipper’s eyes widened “What?! Bill I have to go back! Now!”  
The demon’s face seemed to form a disappointed look “oh… right…” then he made the chessboard disappear into a blast of fire.  
“Send me back Bill.” Dipper mumbled jumping up “I need to hurry…”  
Bill waved a tired hand at him “Of course… If…”  
Dipper groaned, not another deal!  
“…you come back… tomorrow…” The demon finished, his voice quiet, as if not meant to be heard.  
Dipper felt himself freeze slightly, was that all he would want? Him returning?  
“Uh… Sure… Bill…” He mumbled out, gasping as all the monochrome disappeared, getting eaten up by the colours.  
“Same time Pine Tree, or else you’ll get nightmares for weeks!” The cheerful voice echoed all over the forest.


End file.
